mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- TWO THINGS!!!! }} would u be so kind... Moods Please! RE:Light and Dark RP Moods Request (what a pain I am!) RE: Sim Request My outfit is actually Vic Vector's Outfit+shoes. Oh and here the moods I want for my Word Bubble: *Angry *Confetti *Come *Confused *Happy *Sad *Shocked *Squeezedeyes *Dancing (default) And here is the design of my Word Bubble: Image: My Sim w/ moods Color: Red Color 2: Blue Text Color: Black Text Color 2: Brown Line: Purple Font Type: Impact Name: Stvn Username: S.T.V.N. 9000 Sig: There is a link to awesomness. But, awesomeness has a link to itself Width: 69 Time: What time is it? I dunno. OK The Next Big Sim Question... Hi Really? Since you never got my sim request, I SHALL REPEAT IT! Since you have My sim, Here be my moodz, Singing On the karoke machine idle angry (hands in fist) Clapping crying confused scared happy Tha be all. Corey785 15:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My Sim Hi Blanky,Iz me Sim done yet? And can uz check me message me sent u on YouTube? I also needs help with me Text Template!Can u make my sim look like ur travis accept he has brown eyes and a skull on his face,with ze red hair?With Chaz's glasses too! BLACK and BLUE word Bubble w/ same text as urs. Did u read ze YouTube message me sent u? RED HAIR and if possible RED eyes!!! ME'S WILL SEND UZ A BIO ON YOUTUBE!!!! The same letters u putz on uz messages! Did uz check ur YouTube message?!! Hiz hair iz boyz hair that goez over hiz eye! (like ur Travis's hair cuz u changed him) Can he say, Me Likes Nachoz,Do You?!!!! And can me sim be in the picture area looking like Luke's in hiz pose? Thanks 4 making me sim,he look really cool! CAN U PLEAZ CHECK UR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!!!! Scared.gif CHALLENGE!!!!! OMG!! *slams fist on table and the table breaks in half*}} Ehh, a question ( Sorry to be always asking) Just Asking }} Help Meh 2 My problem is similer to Taste T.'s to but it's just that I'm having trubble with the word box everytime I make it. Can you make it for me the same way you did StrawberrySherbert? Thankyou. -kaky k 64 }, not MESSAGE HERE. To use your word bubble, just type in , replacing (MESSAGE HERE) with what you want to say. If done correctly, it should come out like this:}} Like, omigosh. }} And if Megs x Joshua counts, then, that's DEFINITELY the hardest!}} 3 Sim Requests. THANKS }} Could you? Could you make a Sim that looks like this and take a picture of her? She could be playing Plane Vs. Eye, looking through a tellescope, dancing, makeing a rocket, on a cell phone, or mixing chemicals with Dr. F. Any would do. Clould you do at least 2? Thanks! You ROCK! Heres what she looks like: Hair: Short bob from solon chair. hot pink. I belive its Makato's Eyes: green, kinda big Clara's eye's from mirror Clothes: Tie-Dye shirt from mirror Mouth: just a small normal smile. Skin: Tan No tattos Thanks! Geeky73 23:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Geeky73 Friends }} Pic of you Got it }} You Forgot }} Sorry }} AGAIN SORRY }} Wh-what the flip?! >:U But it's probably my fault, since I blocked her from my dA page cuz I doubt that she changed... }} Thanks }} TEH ENDLESS HOLE............................... HERE!}} |mood=sad}} WE NOW HAVE FOUR PIKACHU-FAMILY-THEMED SMILIES! }} Re: Ehh, a question ( Sorry to be always asking) And fot teh moods- Happy, Angry, Confused, Embarressed, sad and if yah can the flower one (where you give/ recive a flower) if not then the confetti. : D}} its http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/MySims_Shipwrecked. stupid word bubble didnt work ?^ Googleybear 17:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ad heres the url to it http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/MySims_Shipwrecked . stupid word bubble wouldnt work. Googleybear 17:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ad friendship level up! POPtropica BrainPOP! " But of course if I wanted it from the best, I would've picked u. Anyway, I got another. (I know I'm killing you! ) 1) *Clara's hair (brown) *Poppy's skin *Poppy's eyes *Freckles n' blush *Poppy's mouth *Transparent *Dis outfit: *Can 1) be sad: looking down wiping face? 2) *DJ Candy's hair with pink headphones (u can get 'em in mysims party) with blonde hair *DJ CANDY"s Skin *DJ CANDY's eyes *Skull face paint n' heart *DJ Candy's mouth *Transparent *Esma's outfit *Can 2) please be holding a fortune ball (like Zoe) ??? }} D-D-D-D-Duel! ¡Put on Agent Delicioso! Smilies How do you add a smiley? -Tygester Can ya? Can you make my character on your MySims PC game? I want my character to have the second to last skin tone, and a lightning face tattoo. I don't want any accessories and I don't want any spisific background. The rest is below. -Tygester I Wish Oh my. No Outfit Quick Question that involves myspace which you probably don't have an account on Re:Smiley The smiley I want added is here: http://tomatofruit.deviantart.com/art/Thriller-Dance-Emoticon-134456146 -Tygester So Sorry... YOU WIN! --Insert random heading heer-- }} }} }} Help }} Because AHHHHH!!!! Hi there Aegrusriughiaerh Well TDC STUFFZORS. }} }} URGENT REQUEST!!! ASAP!!!!! The Number of Sides to a Square is 1 x 4 - 3 + 1 + 2 - 1 }} PLUS, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO REPLY TO THEM WITH - THEY'RE NOT ASKIN' A QUESTION OR ANYTHING!}} And, yes, you're right, I only remembered parts of what they said. I'M TOO LAZY BUSY!! }} 1VERY EARLY MSSH THINGY I HAS MADE AN EPIC DISCOVERY! Life is Hard... }} }} }} Panda }} Answering Messages }} }} Gazette Gazette Sim Request Hey Blanky. So, I want a banner thingy for my ad I just made today. I want the title to read: MYSIMS SURVIVAL in CAPS Lock and in Agency FB font or Impact font (if you don't have Agency FB), if you don't have any of those chose the same font for MySims Reality. Also I want a fiery background (any one), I want these sim's full apperance and their moods in parenthesis: *Lyndsay (normal mode) *Leaf (normal mode) *Marlon (normal mode) *DJ Candy (shocked) *Travis (squeezedeyes) *Jimmy Watanbe (sad) *Iggy (confused) *Goth Boy (angry) *Patrick (scared -Check it out right now! 17:32 EDT June 19,2010